Talk:Concussion Shot
Dispute / research needed From the skill description: :"If Concussion Shot hits while target foe is '''casting a spell', the spell is interrupted and your target is Dazed for 5...17 seconds."'' From the notes: :"This skill '''only' dazes the target if it interrupts a spell."'' Which correct? Does it daze unconditionally, or does interruption prevention like Mantra of Resolve or Glyph of Concentration also prevent the daze effect? I suspect that the note is just misleading, but it's also possible that the skill does not work as described. -- Gordon Ecker 06:24, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :Prehaps it should be: ::If the spell is interrupted, your target is dazed for xx" :it only dazes if it interrupts a spell anyhow — Skuld 06:42, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Surprise, surprise... I thought like Skuld did... The Naga however proved otherwise... Concussion hit, hile I had Glyph of Concentration on and wouldn't you know it, I got dazed even though my spell went on just fine. image:Concussion_test.jpg --Karlos 08:36, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Literal interpretations FTW! Unlike some other skills (list all recharge boosters here)... 220.233.103.77 01:10, 19 October 2006 (CDT) GJ capping that pic. Anywho, I think Marksman's Wager is now a viable choice for energy management for Concussion Shot on a Ranger.--Ender A 03:24, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :As is Prepared Shot. I daresay moreso, as they are both Marksmanship based skills.Isis In De Nile 18:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:48, 11 December 2006 (CST) Note! When you use Choking Gas with this the target will not be dazed only interrupted.Stive 18:39, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :That's because Choking Gas interrupts first, then when the actual Concussion Shot hits, it does not hit a spell (spell was previously interrupted) and just hits normally. PaintballerOWNZ 15:23, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Earlier called Tongue Biter? http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/guildwars/preview_6111324.html System Of A Guild 10:40, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, and? --Kale Ironfist 22:46, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :: Maybe it should be added to the trivia section?System Of A Guild 13:57, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::IIRC GuildWiki is supposed to document the game as it is now, rather than what it was before. If that becomes a trivia note, EVERY skill that had a different name would end up having a trivia note. --Kale Ironfist 21:05, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Okies.System Of A Guild 01:42, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :A lot of the skills listed there weren't kept in Guild Wars. Like 'Call of Healing', 'Call of Resilience', and 'High Winds'. ::'High Winds' is back - sorta. The spirit summoned with Winds is called 'Spirit of High Winds'. --Belker 15:17, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, Whirling Defense was 'Bow Parry', glad they changed it. --Curse You 03:25, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Troll Ungent +10 regen xD and 10 skills, nice :P ::::::Call of Elemental Protection, Lollerskates.--Darksyde Never Again 05:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I think we SHOULD add it as trivia because it explains the currently used picture Midgetchinese 06:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh wow, some of these beast mastery calls were named awesomely. not in eotn Eye of the North * Sida (Gunnar's Hold) * Ybbob (Rata Sum i just went to both trainers and neither of them have the skill to be purchased. J1j2j3 19:28, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ouch, painful icon. Lying 06:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Could we note that heroes are terrible with this skill, even with adequate energy management? It recharges as fast as savage shot and gets used like 1/10th of the time. I setup a build with apply poison/hunter's/epidemic and scavenger's focus to redeem energy but my hero still won't use it. It's unfortunate because the skill is ultimately superior to bha in many respects. 04:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC)